Getting Over It
by Sea9262
Summary: Chloe begins the process of healing.


Getting Over it.  
  
She was getting over it.  
She was going on with her life and letting him go.  
That was important letting him go.  
  
So she change her life and her schedule she didn't hang out with them as much. She made her own coffee and sat on the bench in the park. She got ready to spend the summer in Metropolis instead of here where she can watch them get together and break her heart even more.  
  
She was getting over it.  
She was letting him go.  
  
She walked the halls like a zombie for two months. She said little, did less, and Clark noticed granted it took him a while but he did notice. It was the sixth time when he asked Chloe to hang out with them that she said no, and then he began to realize she was avoiding him. The look in her eyes like she been kick. Hard.  
  
She was getting over it.  
She was getting over him.  
  
Lana didn't know what to tell Clark, Chloe worked, that all she did. Laugh, smile, hang out those weren't the things she did. Any more. At least not with them. She knew why, but it wasn't her place to tell Clark that somewhere along the lines he'd broken Chloe's heart. He hurt her more then she let on before and that Chloe no mater how strong couldn't hide that pain anymore. He had to find out for himself.  
  
She was getting over it.   
  
Pete tried so hard but Chloe told him to stay out of it. He'd told Clark once, gave him a clue and he still didn't get it. She told him that she was doing her best to get over Clark but it didn't help to know that he and Lana where finally together. He loved Clark but he was idiot.   
  
Then she was missing.  
  
Two days and Chloe was gone no one knew where or when or how. It was a story, not a meteor freak but real life criminal hiding out in Smallville and Chloe knew it. She did the work and research but the guy was as good with computer as she was and he meet her at the Torch on one of her late night avoid Clark sessions.   
  
She waited.  
He didn't come.  
She waited.  
He didn't come.  
  
So she took actions into her own hands. Chloe broke out of her prison and ran, he caught her and she let her rage take over and crake his head open and called the sheriff. They took her to the hospital and she sat with a blank look her face. They all hugged her and when Clark went to hug her she pushed him off. Clark noticed.  
  
She told them she was okay. The guy tired to grab Lana and Clark saved her. Lana and Pete saw it that flash of pure anger in her eyes. It was so subtle that no one else saw it. Clark did. She got up and said she needed to be alone Lana and Pete didn't say anything. Clark offered to drive her home. She ignored him. Clark noticed.  
  
He was saving her.  
  
Chloe walked the darkened street only to bump into Lex. She wished she hadn't cause as soon as she was alone the tears were falling and no one saw that. He asked if she was okay and why she was crying. She lied like she always did. Lex didn't buy it. He asked about Clark coming to her rescue like he always did.   
  
He didn't save her.  
  
Lex found that odd.   
  
He was saving her.  
  
Lex found that, not surprising. Then he realized what that meant it meant that she saved herself. Because she believed that Clark wasn't coming. Clark was in love with Lana that was clear but then it became very clear how much Chloe was in love with Clark because her eyes showed off her broken heart. Lex didn't know what to say. Chloe did.  
  
She was getting over it.  
  
Lex did buy that either. Clark had mention her cutting herself off from them. It couldn't be easy watching some you love with someone else. He also realized that for Chloe this would be damaging, the kind of hurt that would make it hard for her to love someone else. Clark had no idea. Chloe wasn't your average teenager she was damaged, trust and love didn't come easy to her. Clark had no idea. Neither did he because he helped Clark get what he wanted instead of letting nature take its course. Maybe, just maybe with out his help Clark would have seen Chloe and how she felt? Feels? He and Clark had no idea.  
  
Chloe had walked away disappeared down the street. She made it home climbed in bed and cried some more. That's all she did was work and cry.  
  
Why wasn't she getting over it?  
  
Lex went to the Talon the gang was all there talking to Clark about what wrong with Chloe did every one know but Clark. He could see it in Lana and Pete yes. The question was why didn't Clark see. Answer Chloe was Chloe not Lana. Chloe paled in comparison, Chloe wasn't forbidden fruit she was taken for granted. No mater what Chloe would always be there? Now that she wasn't Clark began to realize what he was losing. What he lost.   
  
Why wasn't she getting over it?  
  
There he was standing there on her porch with that look on his face. Her dad was gone Lana was gone. It was just them there was nowhere for her to run. Clark was going to push the issue he felt like he was last one to know what was wrong with Chloe. It was time they had it out.  
  
That's why she wasn't getting over it.  
  
They just stared at each other Chloe just wanted him gone.  
  
Tell him anything.  
  
-Why? -  
  
Great a loaded question. Lie? Truth? Both?  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and tears fell. Clark swallowed, what had he done? She opens them and he saw pain. Did he do that? How could he not know?  
  
-I love you. I don't want to love you anymore. I don't want to hate the sight of Lana or the sound of her name on your lips. I don't want to cry, I don't want my heart to be broken. I don't want to smile and say its okay, because its not. I don't want see your face light up when she comes in the room. I don't want to feel like this. I don't want you to come to me when you need something done and just need her. I don't want to hope that you'll come and save me instead you save her. I'm so tired, you don't know, I'm so tired of smiling to make you feel better. It wasn't okay that you left me standing there like a fool in that dress. It wasn't okay that you didn't save me. It wasn't okay that we just be friends. I'm not okay that you take me for granted. None of this or me is okay. Why? Because I love you and you don't love me and it's going to be a long time before I'm going ever going to be okay. That's why. -  
  
She took a deep shaking breath and whipped the tears away, her heart was pounding, and she was breathing hard like she'd been running a mile. She didn't look at him, cause she didn't need to see the pity. That weight pressing on her chest was lighter, not gone, but lighter. Her hand clutched her shirt and steeled herself again like she did all those times he hurt her. She looked into his eyes.  
  
He lost her and saying sorry wasn't going to fix it. For this there was no cure. So he didn't say he was sorry. He walked away. He didn't need to look behind him; he knew she collapsed to her knees. He knew she was crying harder, he knew she was getting over him and he knew it would take a long time.   
  
He sat in the fortress and thought back to each moment between them. He got a headache form it all; the realization of how much damage could have been avoided if he just saw past Lana long enough. How this day would have never come if he had really listened to Pete. If he hadn't believed that Chloe would forgive him anything. If he really talked to her instead of avoiding her. Every word she said committed to memory, they would never leave they'd always be there. Knowing how he broke his best friends heart.   
  
What do you do now?  
  
Lex watched his friend. Clark finally knew what was wrong with Chloe and it was killing him inside. Clark wasn't the kind of person not to do anything, so Lex asked him what she said. Clark told him as if committed to memory. After that what could he say, Lex couldn't even advise him on how to fix all the things he done wrong with Chloe. If he broke up with Lana it would only make things worse for Chloe. So Lex told him the only thing he could.   
  
Let her go.  
  
She walked down the halls alone, knowing he wasn't looking at her, wondering why she wasn't talking to him. Or how he could make it better. She sat in the Talon alone; he didn't try to make idle conversation. She didn't come to his birthday party and fake being happy knowing his girlfriend threw it for him. She left for Metropolis, he didn't do the things he usually did because he lost her and he let her go. It hurt like hell.  
  
But he let her go.  
She was getting over it and him.  
  
[end]  
  
AN: We'll sequel or does that say it all. The Author. 


End file.
